Her New Start
by RenCRIMSON6666
Summary: Kyoko meets Corn and tells him a little secret. what will happen? my idea on the island of Guam. It's my first fanfiction plz go easy on me!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Her new start

**Unfortunately, I do not own skip beat, or any characters mentions if I make an author note and someone from my school that reads this I'm not talking bout you I'm normal I promise! **

Kyoko arrived at the airport not the moment too soon and she caught the witch right before she boarded the plane. They both headed to the island of Guam in order for the filming of Tragic Marker. The flight was really long but when they got there it was wonderful, the sun shone amazingly hot. The hotel was enormous; it was filled with a bunch of trinkets that screams the president.

"Kyoko wait in your room until I come your do your Setsu make-up."

"Ok witch-sama."

"Kyoko, I thought that we agreed if you wouldn't call me by my name then I would accept goddess-sama."

Kyoko nodded to the goddess-sama, as she left. Kyoko unpacked slowly and then she noticed that there was a huge window. She looked outside and she saw that there was an enormous beach right next to the hotel, she wanted to go outside but the goddess-sama said not to.

In the end Kyoko's wants won over what the goddess-sama said. She was walking along the shore hoping to see a mermaid when she took in all the noise around her. There was a family that was making a lot of noise. She decided to walk farther down the beach.

**At the same time (Ren point of view)**

The sea was amazingly calm; it has been a while since Ren was dressed like Koun. His blonde hair flew lightly around him under the water. He came here to clear his head a little bit, being around Kyoko had its toll on him. She was always in these skimpy outfits, she was so carless. I Ren was any other man his restraint would have already broken. Especially, after what happened in the hotel, Ren still had a little of it left on his neck.

He picked a quieter part of the beach to hang out and relax. He needed air so Ren came up for some air and his hair covered his face. Immediately, Ren's hands were running through his hair combing it back. His mind was running wild of thoughts of Kyoko, and he didn't realize what was happening around him. He looked up and then he was suddenly conscious of his appearance.

"C- Corn?" The chestnut haired girl stuttered.

Kyoko walked down the beach where she found a quiet area. She was hoping to find a mermaid or something around the sorts, she didn't expect to see a fairy. His hair was shining blonde and his eyes were blue as the ocean that he just appeared out of.

"C-Corn" Kyoko stuttered as she noticed that the fairy was staring at her.

He tried to dive back in the water when he realized the depressed look on the girls face right before he dove. So instead of swimming away he decided to swim to the beach to meet the girl. When he resurfaced the girl ran towards him, met him halfway and caught him in a hug.

"Corn it's so good to see you again!" Kyoko exclaimed as she felt her fairy encircle her with his arms. "What's wrong why can't you talk?" She asked as she noticed that he hadn't said a word since he came out of the water.

Corn grabbed a branch and started to writing letters into the sand: _"Hello Kyoko-chan, it's nice to see you again. I can't talk because I'm cursed not to have a voice in this world. Can I borrow one from your head?"_

Kyoko nodded ecstatically, as she saw Corn scribbled something else into the sand.

_"Think of a man you care about the most and I'll take his voice,"_ he reached out and touched her on the forehead and closed his eyes after she did.

"Hello Kyoko-chan," Corn said in Tsuruga-san's voice that startled Kyoko and made her blush at the sound of the man that she loved calling her like that.

"Corn I know that we just saw each other in a while but I was wondering would you help me with a problem?"

"Corn I know we just saw each other in a while but I was wondering could you help me with a problem?" Ren just stared at the girl in front of him. He couldn't help the fact that his love for her was growing more and more.

"Of course Kyoko-chan!" Ren said enthusiastically, he would do anything he could to help her. They walked over to the drink bar and ordered something to drink, when they got it they sat down.

"_I feel bad that she had to pay, I forgot my money and phone in the rock" _he was also wondering what was causing his secret love trouble.

"Corn, I think I fell in love with someone... " Kyoko began but Corn almost spit out his drink so he started coughing (**A/N: I would too if the person I liked told me they loved someone else. It's happened before)** "Corn, are you okay?" she looked at Ren with her big golden eyes.

"I'm okay, so who's the one you're in love with?" Ren could only wish that it was him but the fear told him it wasn't.

"Corn, you're talking to me with his voice." Every word was spoken with a blush that ran all the way down to her toes

_"Holy, did I just hear right? She's in love with me?" _his thoughts ran a mile a minute.

**Hi everyone this is my first fanfiction and I'd like for people to comment because I need to become a writer so yah.**

**Thanks to everyone who read this first chapter, I'll update if I know you guys like it! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: THE EVIL PLAN

**Disclaimer: I do not own skip beat or any of the characters. Any relations to any people in real life is purely coincidental (unless you are in my school the b you best recognize yourself)**

**Ren's POV**

_** '**__Did she just say that she likes me __wait she likes Tsuruga Ren not Koun and she would probably doubt if I confessed to her'_Ren was steel reeling after he heard what she had said.

"So Corn, what should I do? I know that he likes a teenage girl and he doesn't think that he deserves love." Kyoko was blushing from ear to ear as she finished her sentence.

'_Where did she get that from, the only person that knows about how much I love Kyoko, how does she know' _Ren was deep in thought he realized that that she was about to speak again.

"I mean he doesn't know I know…"

'_Please no, don't be Bou then she'll know about my feelings, wait she's as dense as can be'_

"That I'm the chicken at TBM" she said with a gleeful smile.

"Well, I can read his mind since I have a connection with him threw his voice, right" Ren was winking at her as she contemplated on whether to let him do it or not.

'_All or nothing as they say' _well if she doesn't like me I can just said I read the wrong mind. It's a shame that I can't do anything for her to know that I'm Corn, she'd never trust me again.

"I think I got a connection" Ren really sounded true I mean he didn't get the number one actors title for his looks (even though it was part of it).

"Really!" I don't want to pry but I really want to know, wait what would Tsuruga-san think about this. Ah, to hell with it. "What did he think, what does he think about me?" I know this is too much to ask but I just hope I'm more than just a friend. __

__"Well, I think that I have the right mind... Kyoko-chan can you promise me something?" Oh please don't hate me, don't think that you're a plain, boring girl with no sex appeal, because I promise you you're more than that.**(A/N: seriously she shouldn't think that)**"I think that he likes you, but there is a burden that he needs to get over before he can confess to you. I think you should just sit down with him and talk about what's bothering him. Most of all you need to be there for him can you do that?" why am I telling her to try and help me with my past. Do I need to be fixed that much?

"Yup I can, since he started playing Cain Heel it feels like there's darkness in him," but I want to show him my feelings "I wanna show him my feelings what should I do?"

"Kyoko-chan I have a suggestion, kiss him." Damn if she does this I don't think I could keep my self-control from snapping.**(A/N: never even had my first kiss so if this happened to me I'd be like "b what?")**

"Okay thank you Corn, is there somewhere I can contact you?"

Ummmm I can make a new E-mail. "I'll make an E-mail, just cuz I'm a fairy doesn't mean I can't use network" they exchanged emails and Kyoko went back to the hotel as Ren went to retrieve his things.

**Before I start on my whole please comment speech I'm give thanks to **RisaliaDragneel **cuz you are my first reviewer thank you a lot.**

** Imam start out by saying dat Ren needs to make her move in skip beat and I can't wait for the new chapter to come out.**

** See ya'll l8ter and love you! **


End file.
